Baby
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Tentang Jimin yang menginginkan seorang bayi. [Min Yoongi/Park Jimin/Yoonmin/BTS Fiction]


Baby

Cast: Min Yoongi x Park Jimin

other cast : Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

.

.

Rated: T, nyerempetM

Warning: Boys Love

Written by: yellow-ssi, Kim HyeNi, rrriiieee, Park In Jung,

edited by: rrriiieee

.

.

.

"HYUNG!" Yoongi mendengar teriakan itu lagi. Astaga. Tidak bisakah dia mendapatkan satu malam yang tenang? Dia sudah bekerja seharian. Dia pantas mendapatkan malam yang tenang.

"Ya?" Yoongi berteriak sesaat setelah dia bergerak turun dari kasurnya.

"Apa memang seharusnya begini?" Jimin cemberut di hadapannya. Wajahnya memerah, dia akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Apa Jiminie?" Yoongi melembutkan suaranya. Dia menghampiri Jimin yang menunduk di depan gambarnya.

Oh. Tentu saja. Pasti tentang lukisannya.

"Tidak ada yang salah?" Yoongi mengernyit. Dia duduk di sebelah Jimin memandang penuh sangsi.

"Ta-tapi a-apa bayi seharusnya terlihat begini?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan wajah lebih cemberut.

"Bayi seharusnya terlihat seperti kau sekarang." Yoongi tertawa.

Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan kesal. "Tapi kan aku sudah besar, hyung."

Yoongi mengecup hidung Jimin dengan gemas. "Tapi kau menggemaskan dan bayi itu menggemaskan." Jimin pun memajukan bibirnya, kesal.

"Hyung~"

Yoongi memang butuh tidur. Tapi Yoongi lebih suka melihat Jimin cemberut dengan wajah ditekuk daripada tidur.

"Kenapa harus bayi?" Yoongi bertanya. Beberapa kali Yoongi melihat Jimin menarik garis lurus, kemudian menghapusnya lagi secara tiba-tiba.

"Ka-karena..." Jimin menegang. Dia menatap Yoongi takut-takut.

"Karena?" Yoongi menatap Jimin tegas. Rahasia. Ada rahasia lain yang Jimin sembunyikan. Sial.

Kalau sudah menggunakan nada begitu, pasti Jimin tidak bisa berbohong. Tapi dia tidak mungkin jujur kan?

"Ka-karena... bayi itu lucu." Nada suara Jimin semakin melemah. Membuat Yoongi semakin penasaran. Ia pun memposisikan duduknya untuk semakin dekat dengan bayi besarnya.

"Lucu? Bukankah kau memang menyukai anak kecil? Kenapa baru digambar sekarang?"

Sial. Kenapa kekasihnya yang kepekaannya di bawah rata-rata harus peka sekarang?

Jimin memutar bola matanya menghindari tatapan Yoongi. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukan membuat Yoongi tak lagi bisa menahan diri. Dengan cepat, Yoongi mengecup bibir merah itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Kau tak akan bisa membohongiku, sayang, walaupun aku kurang peduli, tetapi jika menyangkut dirimu aku akan peduli." Yoongi terkekeh geli.

Jimin membulatkan matanya. "Ba-bagaimana hyung tahu-"

Jimin terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Jimin-nya seperti bayi. Yoongi pun kembali mencuri kecupan di bibir kekasihnya.

"Hyunngg~ Berhenti menciumku!" jawab Jimin dengan pipi memerah bahkan bibirnya sudah berbentuk segitiga dengan sempurna

"Jangan mengelak sayang. Katakan pada hyung, ne?" Suara lembut dan penuh tekanan dari Yoongi kembali terdengar.

"Lagi pula Jim... yang tadi itu poppo bukan kiss," tambah Yoongi dengan smirk yang menggoda. "Aku tidak akan memberikanmu kiss sebelum kau menjawab."

Ya Tuhan... Kenapa Yoongi hyung masih mengingatnya dan smirk-nya... Hing~~

"Aku.. aku.. ngg.. Hyung tapi jangan marah." Dengan kepala yang terbenam di lipatan tangan, Jimin menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Karena-karena.. aku..kesepian..."

Yoongi kemudian menatap Jimin yang semakin menunduk.

"Ne?" Yoongi menatap Jimin tak mengerti, otaknya mencoba untuk berpikir. Tapi kosong.

"Aku kesepian hyung." Ulang Jimin untuk kedua kalinya. Sengaja Jimin mendongak, membuat manik hazelnya bertemu dengan warna kelam mata Yoongi. "Hyung, kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Yoongi tetap diam, mukanya kebingungan. Sudahkah disebutkan? Yoongi adalah manusia yang mempunyai kepekaan sama dengan benda mati. Mungkin otak Yoongi sendiri sudah mati.

Tubuh Yoongi bergeming, membuat si imut Jimin kembali memajukan bibirnya. "Kau mengerti tidak sih?! Adopsi! Aku ingin adopsi bayi!" kesal Jimin, Yoongi yang tak menghiraukannya, adalah hal yang tidak di sukai Jimin.

"Hah?" Yoongi tersadar dari lautan pikirannya. Meneguk ludah dan menatap mata berharap Jimin.

"Adopsi?" Yoongi menggumam lirih, membuat kekasihnya itu langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Iya! Adopsi! Bagaimana?" Tanya Jimin untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan wajah penuh harap dan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Yoongi menghela napasnya kuat. Tangannya menggenggam kuat jari-jari mungil Jimin. Menautkan satu sama lain dan tersenyum tipis.

Hanya sekilas. Iya.

Karena setelah itu Yoongi memasang wajah datar. Seakan marah dan menganggap pertanyaan Jimin adalah hal bodoh.

"Tidak." Tuntas Yoongi dengan suara dinginnya.

Jimin terdiam lama. Dia menatap Yoongi tidak percaya. Apa? Apa-apaan?!

"A-pa uh-tidur. Ah aku harus tidur! Aku akan melanjutkannya nanti!" Jimin dengan tergesa-gesa memasukan semua peralatan menggambarnya ke dalam sebuah tempat pensil kecil berwarna biru, hadiah dari Jungkook.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. "Baby?" panggil Yoongi.

Jimin terdiam kaku di tempatnya. Dia mulai bergetar saat Yoongi kembali memanggilnya, "Baby? Chiminie baby?"

Uh. Tidak sekarang! Jangan sekarang!

"Yes daddy?" Jimin menjawab mau tidak mau.

"Heehh... Daddy?" Yoongi tahu bahwa Baby Jiminnya sudah mulai dewasa bahkan terkadang berubah menjadi iblis penggoda ketika ada maunya, tapi Yoongi tidak mengira bahwa Jimin akan menjawab begitu ketika dipanggil. Sekarang. Saat tidak ada maunya.

"Ada apa dengan panggilan Daddy itu Jim? Jangan menggoda hyung," Yoongi kemudian berdiri dan mulai menghampiri Jimin.

"Hyung. Jangan terlalu dekat Uhhmm." Yoongi sudah berdiri di hadapan Jimin sehingga Jimin harus mundur perlahan-lahan.

"Kenapa? Bukannya selama ini kita dekat?" Yoongi dengan lembut kemudian mendorong bahu Jimin hingga membentur pintu.

"Tunggu Hyung. Hyungg... Gambarku belum selesai. Hyungg... Deadline-nya seminggu lagi. Astaga YOONGI HYUNG!" bahkan sekarang Yoongi sudah berani meletakan kedua tanggannya di pinggang Jimin.

Perlahan-lahan Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Jimin.

"Baby... Aku..."

"Hyungg. Stop. Kita jangan melakukannya di sini. Ada Kookie dan Taetae di ruang tamu. Mereka bisa mendengarnya," suara Jimin semakin mengecil seiring dengan wajahnya yang sangat memerah. Tangannya Jimin juga menahan bahu Yoongi agar tidak terlalu dekat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan baby? Fiuh." Yoongi kemudian menjawab dengan nada menggoda bahkan sengaja meniup leher Jimin. Leher adalah titik sensitif Jimin ngomong-ngomong.

"Hy-hyung?" Jimin melenguh pelan saat Yoongi menempelkan bibirnya di lehernya.

"Baby? Bagaimana kalau kita usir mereka?" Yoongi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jimin.

Jimin beringsut mundur tapi percuma, karena tubuhnya dihimpit oleh Yoongi dan di belakangnya ada pintu.

"Hy-hyung?" Jimin menjerit dan menggigit bibirnya saat Yoongi mulai meraba tubuhnya.

"Jimin-ah! apa kau mau pizza? Jungkook baru akan memesannya."

Dengan sekejap kedua mahluk adam itu terdiam. Jimin menghela napas lega sedangkan pria dihadapannya sudah memasang tatapan tajam.

Bisa-bisanya dua bocah itu mengganggu rencananya.

"Eung- hyung? Mungkin aku harus keluar." dengan perlahan, Jimin menyingkirkan tangan Yoongi yang berada di tubuhnya.

"Tidak! Kau akan tetap di sini. bersamaku." Yoongi menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh Jimin. menahan, serta menatap Jimin, dalam.

"Ta-tapi, hyung. Hyung tidak mau kan Jungkook dan Taehyung datang mencariku dan melihat kita yang seperti ini?" Jimin menaruh harapan yang banyak pada ucapannya.

Semoga kekasihnya itu mengerti.

"Heh. B8arkan mereka berdua mencarimu. Tidak penting bertemu dengan mereka." Jimin baru akan membantah perkataan Yoongi.

"Biarkan seperti ini. Aku masih merindukanmu baby." Tapi tidak ketika Jimin melihat ke arah mata Yoongi. Mata itu menyimpan banyak emosi dan rindu adalah yang paling terlihat.

"Hyung. Kenapa hmm? Ada masalah?" Jimin kemudian memeluk Yoongi. Mengusap punggung Yoongi dengan lembut.

"Hanya merindukanmu. Seminggu tanpamu...Entahlah." Nada suara Yoongi yang seperti ini yang jarang Jimin dengar. Membuat Jimin takut.

"Hyung cerita ne?" Mata Jimin menjadi berkaca-kaca, bahkan ia ingin menangis. Tapi Jimin harus kuat karena ia belum mendengar alasan sebenarnya.

Yoongi terdiam. Dia melihat Jimin yang menatapnya penuh harap, 'sial' runtuk Yoongi dalam hati.

Kemudian dengan cepat Yoongi mengalihkan suasana. "Bagaimana kalau kita nonton film semalam suntuk?"

Jimin tersenyum senang. "Ah tentu!"

Yoongi ikut tersenyum.

"Bersama Jungkook dan Taehyung!" Tambah Jimin.

Dengan itu senyum Yoongi menghilang.

"Maksudku, netflix and chill?" Yoongi mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"O-oh? Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak boleh ikut?" Jimin bertanya.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, baby. Hanya Daddy dan Chiminie baby."

Jimin mengalihkan wajahnya. tubuhnya kembali bergetar mendengar panggilan itu dan-sayangnya-Jimin melewatkan seringai Yoongi yang tajam.

"Ta-tapi Taehyung dan Jungkookie menungguku, hyung." Jimin membalas dengan memelas.

Salah, Jimin. Salah. Wajah memelasmu itu menaikan hasrat pria di depanmu dua kali lipat.

Yoongi melumat bibir bayi besar itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Tapi kau juga tak bisa mengabaikanku, baby~"

"Daddy." Jimin berkata dengan nada manja. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan sayu.

"Tidak boleh lari." Yoongi menggeleng.

"Bagaimana dengan Jungkook dan Taehyung? Mereka sudah pesan pizza hyung!" Jimin merengek.

Yoongi tertawa ceria. Dia terkekeh dan menarik tangan Jimin untuk kembali ke ruang tengah.

"Hai Jungkook, apa hari ini aku boleh pinjam Jiminie hyung-mu semalam ini?" Yoongi berkata dengan cepat.

Jungkook terdiam dengan separuh pizza di mulutnya.

"Eoh?" Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Seks?" Jungkook tanpa basa-basi.

"Oh Tuhan!" Jimin dengan segera berlari menuju Jungkook dan mencubit lengan Jungkook.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu begitu?" Jimin mengeluh.

"Ish! Lihat saja wajah Yoongi hyung! Lagi pula suara kalian terdengar sampai sini tahu!" Jungkook mengomel.

Yoongi hanya terdiam. Dia duduk di sebelah Taehyung yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Hyung-nim, apa aku perlu membawa Jungkook pergi?" Taehyung berkedip.

"Satu tiket nonton apa saja yang kau mau." Yoongi menawarkan.

"Satu tiket nonton dan menginap di Ritz?" Tawar Taehyung lagi.

"Deal," kata Yoongi senang.

.

.

.

Tamat.

A/N: Hai semua. Seperti bisa dilihat di awal cerita, ff ini dibuat banyak author yang ikut relay ff di group chat yoonmin, karena kami sering buat relay ff, kami memutuskan untuk post ffnya ke sini dengan akun ffn baru~ Hohoho~


End file.
